1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal finder attached video camera, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal finder attached video camera in which a transmission-type liquid crystal display portion of a liquid crystal view finder is used as a part of a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a liquid crystal view finder attached video camera having a function as a projector by using a liquid crystal display portion (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 1-115371). In this video camera, a light source for projection is disposed behind a transmission-type liquid crystal display portion of a liquid crystal view finder, and light emitted from the light source passes the liquid crystal display portion and enters an optical system lens of the liquid crystal view finder. Then, an image in the liquid crystal display portion enlarged by the optical system lens is projected onto a screen or the like.
However, if the light for projection is radiated from behind the liquid crystal display portion, since an image taken from behind the liquid crystal display portion is projected onto the screen or the like, it is necessary to reverse the image in the liquid crystal display portion in picture taking in order to make the image accord with an image taken from the front of the liquid crystal portion, that is, a normal image.